


Quite the Armfuls

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anthro, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Clothes tearing, Four Arms - Freeform, Furry, Hourglass Expansion, Humiliation, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Commission for Kifstopher on FA of his OC! http://www.furaffinity.net/user/kifstopher/Patsy is a model employee for the data collection company, Silk. A shy Ledian girl, she does her best to get through every day with as minimal incidents as possible. However, when she has to present the failing earnings report to the top shareholders, her boss has a plan to make the meeting go from a big flop to a big… Big.





	Quite the Armfuls

“Oh, Arceus,” Patsy mumbled, buried in her hands in the break room. The clock on the wall was audibly ticking down with each second, and after sixty ticks, a slightly heavier thunk would be heard with the minute hand changing. The Ledian girl had gotten used to that noise by hiding in here for so long.

The tiny Joltik man in a nice button-up shirt sitting on, literally on, the table next to her sighed, looking up from his coffee and paper, a slightly cross expression drawn across his face.

“Okay, you’ve been brooding on the counter for like, fifteen minutes, and I have fifteen minutes left in my break,” he said bluntly, eyes narrowed at her warily. “I’d rather enjoy some of my break in peace.”

“S-Sorry Henry…” She exhaled, letting her arms fall at her side while her chubby legs kicked in the air. “I’m just… stressed out.” Her eyes glanced at the clock again and it made her heart skip a beat. 2:55. Five more minutes…

“Life is stressful, you just live with it.”

Patsy pushed herself off the counter, landing with an oof and a thud as she stuck the landing, the ground shaking enough to where the four inch man on the table had to steady himself from the world seemingly shaking about him. She took a moment to brush any dust off the front and back of her skirt, turning around and unknowingly giving Henry a slight eyeful of her butt and hips when she did the back, before she looked at him with her usual worried face.

“The shareholders meeting is in a few minutes… and the news… I-It isn’t good… And I’m worried about how I’m gunna tell them…”

Henry sighed, finishing up the rest of his coffee.

“Look, they’ll find out one way or another. Best let it be through you. With a face like yours, it’ll be hard for them to really be mad,” he said, giving her a confident little nod.

Her cheeks went crimson and she sheepishly poked her fingers together, while she rubbed behind her neck, avoiding his gaze.

“O-Oh, I don’t… You’re partially right…” She admitted with an embarrassed huff. Henry was cleaning up his station, and she glanced at the clock. It would probably be best if she got moving… “Thank you for the pep talk. I’ll try and do you proud…!” Her hands all clenched into determined fists and she bounced a little in place, before she quickly left the break room, head held high with her temporary confidence.

“… I mean you’re probably screwed but that’s the right attitude to have,” Henry mused with a little smirk once she was out of earshot.

Although she was feeling great once she left the room, each heavy step down the hall to the meeting room made her confidence shrink away bit by bit. The doubts and insecurities dug at her mind, making her hands start to fiddle nervously, and her forehead start to sweat. Sure, they would have to know eventually, but why her? She couldn’t tell them anything good about it, she’d clam up and freeze before she could figure out what to say to soften the blow!

So caught up in her own worries, she didn’t even notice the large man who wasn’t looking her way, and ended up colliding with him, falling on her butt with a squeal while the man wasn’t phased.

“S-Sorry! So sorry, wasn’t thinking, wasn’t looking, m-my bad…” Patsy hastily apologized as she rolled over and pushed herself up, brushing her clothes off. The last thing she wanted was to have a dusty ass in front of the shareholders…

“It’s fine. I’m actually glad we ran into each other,” a familiar, strong voice said, making Patsy freeze. Looking up, she saw her boss, Wally, grinning at her. A tall, albeit chubby, Armaldo man, in a well-tailored suit gazed down at her, seeming unfazed by anything. For someone who knew the stuff about to go down, he seemed to be in a good mood, she marveled.

“A-aaah! Sir! I’m sorry!” The frantic Ledian girl tried to repair any damage that was done to their professional relationship, but Wally waved his hand dismissively.

“Like I said, no harm no foul,” he said, grin unfading. How was he not panicking?! He was going to be judged just as bad, if not worse, as Patsy for the news she was going to be delivering! Did something happen? “I’m actually glad I ran into you! You weren’t at your station, so I figured you were either having a freak out in the lady’s room, or losing yourself in the cafeteria again.”

Patsy coughed, looking aside bashfully with a nervous laugh.

“You… know me so well, boss…” Patsy sighed before shaking her head, fists clenched as she leaned up towards him. “Did something happen…?”

“Oh, nah, I just wanted to give you a little… confidence booster.”

Patsy’s eyes went wide and she stepped close, hushing her voice so nobody near could hear.

“S-Sir! You can’t give me drugs! Drugs are bad, a-and I think if you’re nervous, th-they just get worse!”

Wally blinked, surprised, before letting out a hearty laugh, fitting a big guy like him. It made her shrink slightly in her shoes.

“Drugs?! Dear girl, nothing of the sort!” A strong hand gave her shoulder a firm shake and squeeze, the girl letting out a nervous ‘aaaaaa’ as she was shaken around. “It’s going to be a rough meeting. And I’ve had a lot of rough meetings in my time, believe you me! I’ve developed a trick to beating my anxiety before them, and I figured I’d pass my method along to you.”

“I’ve tried so many things, Wally… Breathing, deep breathing, not breathing… Tea, water, soda… Imagining them in their underwear, imagining me in my underwear… It’s hopeless, I’m hopeless…”

Wally shook his head, reaching into his jacket pocket and fishing around for something. Once he got it, he pulled it out, holding it to the confused girl. It was a bar of chocolate, unwrapped mostly, but completely whole, like he hadn’t taken a bite of it yet.

“Chocolate,” he said simply, snapping a piece off the end and holding out to the girl, a couple inches away from her face. “Something sweet like this always eases my tension before meetings, and I’m sure it could help you… come out of your shell, so to speak.”

Patsy was oblivious to his little smirk as she took it in her hand, worried the brown would leave a stain. It smelled good, at least, and she did admittedly like her sweets. Never did she think of having a bit of candy before a stressful meeting. Eating anything seemed like a bad idea, and her nerves stopped her from eating anything substantial.

A little morsel of chocolate should be fine.

With a slight shrug, she popped the piece into her mouth. The instant the taste hit her tongue, her eyes widened, practically shining before she smiles and happily chomped down treat. It was so rich and smooth, far better than the cheap stuff her salary could normally afford. Why did he only give her one piece? Her appetite wanted at least three more pieces!

“There, see? Bet you’re already feeling better!” Wally laughed, patting her shoulder roughly once more, with enough force that it almost knocked it right out of her mouth, forcing her to swallow quickly. “If you get through the meeting just fine, you can have the rest!”

Patsy blushed, wiping her hands clean as she laughed a little.

“S-Sir, uhm… I don’t know if that’s really professional…”

“Whoops, look at the time! Don’t want to keep the shareholders waiting!” He announced, stuffing the snack away, Patsy watching it leave with a soft sigh, before he began to lead the way to the meeting room. Patsy followed a good couple feet behind.

Weirdly enough, the chocolate was making her feel at least slightly better. Sure, she wanted to flee from the cursed place as fast as possible, but she felt like she could stand in there at least long enough to deliver the bad news.

The glass door opened and the two stepped in. Wally took his spot amongst the imposing figures around the table, while Patsy moved to the end of the room, a whiteboard displaying the contents of the presentation she had painstakingly made over the past week.

It wasn’t her first time meeting the shareholders, but it was her first time having them all looking right at her. Their strong expressions almost peered into her very soul, and she shivered. Gerald, a lithe Aerodactyl with a sharp stare, was on the far side of the table, his eyes especially piercing, though he looked so relaxed in the comfy office chair that Patsy really just wanted to faint onto. Harrison, the stonewall Bastiodon, most likely the oldest in the group, sat stiffly in his chair, broad shoulders straight, an expression lost on his grizzled, aged face as he waited patiently for Patsy. He seemed like he’d be a fun grandfather figure beneath that hard exterior one day, if he wasn’t already. Agitha was an Aurorus, the only woman in the group. Although deceptively calm and beautiful, she had judgemental eyes, and her hands flitted along her smartphone as she set up more meetings and took notes on what was about to happen. She might’ve been one of the scarier ones there. There were a few more there that she didn’t recognize… Namely, an Archeops man, with a short Carracosta man next to him, the two murmuring like they’re in close cahoots. A Tyrantrum sat across from them, looking impatiently at his watch, then at Patsy, like he was mad at her for taking so long.

Gulping, she took a deep breath, and grab hold of the presentation remote. Showtime.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the board,” Patsy began, exhaling with her eyes shut, before opening them to meet their gaze, having resolved herself somewhat. She wasn’t going to humiliate herself by just turning tail and running! She was instead going to humiliate herself in front of the board with the awful news! … That thought didn’t make her feel any better. “Here at Silk, we’ve introduced a lot of new things within the past year… We’ve started targeting larger businesses, and the methods of information capturing have advanced!”

She clicked the remote, and the presentation moved on as she stepped aside, gesturing with her two arms closest to the display.

“We’ve been effectively having people willingly giving us their information! From there, we’ve sold it to many third-party companies, ensuring their success, and with it, our own success,” she said, smiling. She had to keep forcing that smile though, for the bad news was just around the corner. Feeling pressure and tension within her body., she rolled her shoulders, craning her neck slightly. “However… The news isn’t all that great.”

Another click, this time showing a series of graphs, all looking like a bunch of accountant jargon to uninformed viewers. But even the least educated could see the downward turns the graphs were taking, and could infer that it certainly wasn’t good news.

“We’ve invested a bit too much in our technology, and while we’ve cast wider nets to get more information… nobody has been buying. Thus we… have these little… slight… well, declines,” she used the laser pointer to gesture to the downward slopes. Patsy felt her breathing starting to get heavier, and the room was getting hot… Was she freaking out, or was the room actually getting warmer.

“We’re uhm… unsure if it’s because there’s a secret supplier, or-or… if people just aren’t interested in our business anymore…” She looked out at the group once more, freezing in place when she saw that not a single face out there looked happy. Even Wally’s usual optimism was cracking, and he was glancing around nervously. Patsy tugged at her top before wiping her forehead. Was she sweating? How long had she been on this presentation? Her clothes were feeling so tight… A product of her anxiety?

“We’re thinking that… Uhm… It’s just a lull in activity… As you can see, there are instances where our… Phew… our business does go through little down periods, but they rise back up after…!” She said, forcing a big smile with as much optimism as possible. Ugh, and her clothes felt even tighter! In particular, she could feel her bra and panties starting to dig into her skin as her heart raced faster and faster. The flustered bug was convinced that the growth was all in her head, and was not-so-blissfully unaware of her hips filling out her skirt more and more at a slow pace. Her shirt wasn’t faring much better, but her attention was too focused on the audience to even notice.

“Do we have an estimation as to when?” Gerald gruffly asked, rubbing his cheek as he leaned back in his chair, clearly not amused.

“An estim…?” Patsy cleared her throat, adjusting her tie and subtly undoing the top buttons on her polo under her tie. That was a slight help, and let some air flow down to the girls that were practically screaming to be freed from her bra. She swore once she got out of here and to the little ladybugs’ room, that thing was coming off! “W-Well, as you can see on the next slide…” She hit the button on the remote, but the slide wouldn’t change. Click, click, click; she kept trying, before finally facing away from the crowd, aiming the button right at the screen and clicking it. A gasp was made from the audience as she turned, making her freeze up. Was it bad etiquette? Or were they just reacting poorly to the news…?

She had no idea that the back of her skirt had torn, exposing the cute pink heart to the members of the board, only for it to be hidden once more as she looked back at them. Their shocked faces gave her pause, words getting caught in her throat. They were so shocked by the news, it was like they were frozen! But Wally caught her eye, and he gave her a grin and a secret thumbs up. He still had faith in her?

“As you can see on the next slide, we’re… estimating that, following the trends, by the end of the uh, third quarter, we should… almost be breaking even with the numbers we were once seeing… And then after, we’ll be… we’ll be seeing a lot of… g-growth…” She panted, tugging at her polo shirt again, closing her eyes as she fanned herself off. It was overwhelming, her body was feeling like it was under such tremendous pressure. Like she was going to explode…!

There was a few quick ripping noises that filled the air as the strained cloth below the buttons of her top began to split. It was a strong shirt, but it just couldn’t contain it any longer. Her bra was at its limit as well, the small straps within having worn down to just the sturdiest strands…

Snap! The bra broke in at least three different places all at once, making Patsy squeal in the brief moment of pain, though that wouldn’t last. Nor would she even be able to notice it, as now that the cups were broken, her breasts were freed, the full weight that was growing within surged forward, causing her top to bulge out, engorged nipples pushing out against the fabric.

“Whabababa?!” Patsy cried out in startled confusion, dropping the remote as all her arms worked on ‘damage control’. Two arms moved under her massively swelling bust, while the upper two were trying to tug her top down over the mounds. She could feel the cloth rising up and up around her breasts, getting so close to exposing her nipples to the entire board…!

“What is she doing?!” Agitha proclaimed, scoffing as she averted her eyes, wanting to grant the girl some decency, at least.

“Certainly seeing growth, alright…” Archeops and his partner had their phones raised, musing amusedly to themselves as they filmed the display.

Patsy’s yellow cheeks were quickly getting painted with a sharp pink hue. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she had no idea how to even begin fixing this! She didn’t even have time to figure out how it even happened! Did she just inflate when she was stressed?! Her mind went back to the presentation… She couldn’t just stop! There was just a few more slides left, she could finish it, then run off at the end, so Wally could take their questions.

With some determination, she began to crouch, one of her lower hands reaching down to try and find the remote. She had dropped it, and didn’t hear it clank too far away, so it should be just by her feet…

Her hand moved along the tiled floor, gliding smoothly across its surface as she kept her grip on her shirt tight, knowing that if her nipples were exposed, there was absolutely no coming back from it. It would’ve been easier to look if she could see past her huge boobs, but they were just that; huge boobs, and absolutely in the way of her sightline to the floor! But the more she searched against the floor, the more she realized that she was having a hard time reaching it. Before long, she couldn’t even touch the ground, her hand waving hopelessly below her.

She looked around, trying to figure out just what was happening, and she blinked and gasped upon realizing that she was getting larger as well! Where she once looked up at the board members, she was a head taller than her, if not more!

“C-Can someone help…?” Patsy finally whined, looking down and hiding her face in her bust, staying crouched down. She wasn’t sure how tall she actually was; she was too afraid to even look up! A hint was given to her from Arceus himself as she conked her head against the plastic machine above that was the projector, making her squeak softly as it was nudged, the display on the board (which was starting to be eclipsed by her growing bust), was nudged to the side, before shutting off entirely as Patsy’s head nudged it off its stand, making it fall. The expensive piece of corporate equipment fell, bouncing off her bust for a brief moment, before falling onto the ground with a clunk.

Patsy did the mental math as to how much that would cost, and her antennae quickly flattened towards her face as she whined. That was going to be a heavy hit to her weekly sweets fund…

“How do you expect us to help, girl?!” Harrison grumbled, rubbing his head as he watched in awe, his normally stoic appearance. Everyone watched his expression in some way shape or form. Gerald’s yellow eyes were locked on her, making him look either very mad that she wasn’t taking the presentation seriously, or mad about the bad news still! Tyrantrum was trying to act coy like he wasn’t watching, but there was a noticeable nosebleed from the attractive sight. Perhaps it was from her being closer to his stature in height and more to his tastes…?

“I-I don’t…! Eeeeep!” Patsy tried to speak, but the weight distribution in her body was too off and she felt herself starting to fall. Her hands stuck out at her sides, waving frantically to try and catch herself, but it was too late. Her knees made impact with the floor with a heavy thud, followed by her breasts with a squishier, meatier thud as her front fell forward.

With the sudden sharp movement, Patsy’s troubles weren’t over yet. A second cacophony of rips and tears filled the air as her strained skirt finally gave in and started coming apart at the seams. Violet fabric exploded out from behind the girl like confetti, mixed with more cloth from a different garment below, mixing a couple different shades of pink into the festivities.

Patsy shivered as a gust of cold air from the air conditioning unit brushed through the room and against her exposed rear. Such stimulation made her shudder, a moan leaving her lips and echoing across the ears of the stunned shareholders. With a groan, she released her grip on her shirt, laying down completely on her breasts as she gave up.

With a quick thwipt coming from the fabric of her polo, it slid up her breasts, the tit-flesh bouncing as the nipples were freed for all to see, while Patsy whined in quiet defeat. She was left before the eyes of the most socially and economically important people she’d ever meet, mostly naked, and absolutely huge.

Now that she was laying down, her head wasn’t brushing the ceiling, but there wasn’t much clearance for her to even stand up slightly. It was clear that she wasn’t going to fit under that door frame.

Or between the frame, given how wide she had gotten thanks to the extra thickness around her waist and breasts. Clearly at least six to eight feet wide now, her breasts were taller than the table, and rivaling the heights of most of the shareholders. Large spherical orbs of thick flesh, they were more akin to those novelty massive beach balls, and then some. Each breast was taller than Patsy’s previous height, and was absolutely full looking. Her nipples stuck out a good few inches in front of her, areolas puffed out to almost comical degrees, like milk was ready to start dripping at any moment.

Even if her breasts could get out, her hips would almost certainly be the end of that endeavor. Just a foot or so thinner than her breasts, her thick ass bounced with each little shift Patsy made to get comfortable. The black surface was littered of what remained of pink and violet clothing, but nothing was truly covered.

“A-Any questions…?” The large Ledian asked with tired exasperation, only to be met with many hands going up hesitantly, making her sigh quietly.

Glancing at them all, she nodded slowly, before turning her face down to hide in her mountainous cleavage.

“Yeah, me too…”

The meeting didn’t last long after that. The shareholders were more than happy to leave given the bizarre turn the presentation took. They murmured amongst themselves about the show and tried their best to not address the elephant, almost literal, in the room. Patsy was fine with that. She didn’t really wanted to be acknowledged, honestly. All she wanted was to get home and hide under her blankets for a week.

As the final one left, wishing Wally a good day, the Armaldo gave them a wave and shut the glass door behind them, before turning to Patsy and clapping.

“Good job! You really killed it, I’m surprised it went as well as it did!” He announced, walking over and grinning up at her. “Not perfect, but my plans could always use some improving…”

Patsy paused, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at him. She didn’t move too much, for she swore the floor was creaking under her weight.

“… E-Excuse…? ‘Plans’…?” Patsy timidly squeaked out, body trembling a little as she got the itch to move but couldn’t overcome her fears of accidentally falling through the floor and landing in a manager’s office.

“Oh, right, forgot to fill you in. Well, more like, didn’t have the time, nor the intentions, really, to fill you in,” Wally waved his hands, like he was wordlessly saying ‘semantics’. “I knew it was going to be a shitshow, so I figured that the best way to break the news to them, was to completely overshadow it with something else entirely! And what’s more distracting than my best worker becoming an Amazonian bug…?”

“A-A fire alarm?! A staged emergency?! L-Literally anything else?!” Patsy stammered, her arms flailing hopeless at her sides as she vented, her cheeks unable to get any redder at this point.

“… Maybe next time? Look, you did a good job today, and I’ll include a little bonus in your next paycheck, how’s that sound?” Wally grinned, unphased by her little outburst. Patsy opened her mouth to speak, but Wally continued before a peep could be uttered. “Great. So, feel free to head home, and we’ll see you in the morning!”

Turning on his expensive leather shoes, he opened the door and left the eventful conference room, leaving it open to the hall as Patsy reached out after him.

“S-Sirrrr…!” She tried to get his attention, but it was too late, and her arm fell as she sighed.

… Now how to get out of this room.


End file.
